Waiting Out The Storm
by grumblebee-sequel
Summary: While on assignment, Hewlett and Anna get caught in a torrential downpour. Taking shelter in an abandoned barn, the two are alone and in need of warmth.


The rain had come sudden and relentlessly. In a matter of moments the dirt roads outside Setauket had become sunken mud pools, trapping the hooves of Hewlett's horse. The downpour chilled Hewlett to the bone, and he feared for his passenger.

"Anna, I'm afraid we won't make it back to Whitehall. We'd be lucky to make it back with our health...the storm is getting worse." He had feared this would happen, as reports of malicious weather had been handed to him in the days leading up to this scouting. However, new suspicious activity in the surrounding areas had forced him to survey the roads and abandoned farms. Anna had volunteered to help, since she both knew the roads well and wished to escape the bitter atmosphere inside Whitehall.

"There's an old farm up ahead, Edmund. The house is burnt out but the barn still remains. We can take shelter there until it's safe"

The two trotted quickly up to an old farm that was indeed just as burnt out as can be. The earth around the old house was singed and the rain made the ashy soil black and thick. Hewlett dismounted, and quickly swept Anna off the horse. "Get inside immediately and prepare to bunker down." The wind was whipping up to a howl. "The reports are true. We'll have to take shelter here for the night. Go!"

Anna swiftly entered the barn, leaving space for Hewlett to lead the horse. The barn was slightly burnt, and a smokey aroma still lingered among the mildew, hay, and animal stink. Opening a narrow stable, Hewlett tied off his horse.

"We need to build a fire. Both soaked to the bone we won't last in these wet clothes."

Anna's voice came from far across the barn. "Everything is damp. Nothing is dry enough to light. Even this hay is soggy."

"Then we need to think fast. It's too cold to wait it out this way. We need fire..or.. Or heat-"

The word stuck in his mouth. Ever since their sweet kiss, Hewlett had been a bit flustered around Anna. Their touches, their glances. It all muddled around in his brain. He suddenly realized how intimate their situation had become. He couldn't impose on her. He was too embarrassed. Survival or not, he was a gentleman.

"Edmund?"

"I'm- I'm fine. You must be freezing. There's a blanket in my pack." Edmund hurried to his pack and unclasped the latches. He pulled a thin wool blanket out, and forced it into Anna's hands. "Now...please forgive me for speaking so unabashedly. You cannot stay in those clothes. I'm going to stay in the stable with the horse, and you...you…" Hewlett had to look at the floor. "You must disrobe and get under this. I will give you complete privacy. I will not leave the stable until morning when I know you are decent."

Anna looked at him with wide eyes. "And what of you? I can't very well take this knowing you'll be freezing to death." Hewlett smiled sweetly. "I haven't froze to death yet, dear Anna. And I don't intend to. It's my job to keep you safe. I...I admire you greatly. You have my adoration. And I have your smile. That will keep me warm."

Hewlett had begun to turn when Anna caught him by the shoulder. Her cheeks were pink and flushed, and her eyes searched him for answers. "Wouldn't it be too forward… if we were to share this blanket, Edmund?"

Hewlett was taken aback by the comment. He indeed wanted this. To be closely held by Anna and to caress her. It had kept him up many nights, wondering how soft she was beneath her shift. It was maddening. No amount of self pleasure could satisfy his curiosity. And now the two were alone; presented with the rare opportunity to shed their wet garments and explore one another. Hewlett shifted, trying to hide the arousal mounted on months of yearning.

"W-well I presume...under our current circumstances it would benefit us both. Our likelihood to survive together is much more favorable. If you are comfortable being that close and...intimate with me, that is"

A wry smile crossed Anna Strong's face, and Hewlett swore his knees buckled. "Turn around and disrobe, Major" she cooed.

Hewlett turned and started fumbling with his buttons. He would cover himself until he was under the blanket. He didn't want Anna to see the obvious proof of his desire, nor feel he was imposing on her. He would have to take care not to bump her in any way, and remain courteous.

"Edmund"

Hewlett whirled around from his train of thought; his wadded up pants covering his arousal.

And there stood Anna Strong, with not a stitch of clothing on her.

Her long dark hair tumbled down her shoulders, just stopping in time to reveal her pert nipples. Hewlett's eyes followed the curve of her breasts, down her waist and and soft stomach, to the dark tangle that covered her privy parts.

Her dress lay pooled at her feet, enhancing the feeling of how exposed she was to Hewlett.

And then there was a mishap.

In the moment, with all the shock and lust and anticipation, Hewlett's body had jumped the gun, with an audible moan. The wadded up pants he held in front of him were warm and sticky.

A bright red flush covered his face, and he felt suddenly ashamed. Ashamed that he was so forward with someone he loved. Embarrassed that he finished before they even began. And exposed, more so than the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I'm- I'm so sorry" Hewlett diverted his eyes to the floor. "I think it's best you keep the blanket tonight. I'm-I'm-" there was a slight stinging from tears in his eyes.

Anna took one of his hands into hers. "It's alright. You've been thinking about this a while, I see. You're ice cold. Let's get you warm" she said with a sultry tone. Then, she kissed him. It was long and passionate, inviting.

Anna guided him towards the nest of damp hay she had arranged, and brought him beneath the blanket. By some miracle, Hewlett felt secure enough to further their contact.

"My dear Anna. It is my job to keep you warm."

The two embraced, kissing and clinging to each other. Anna removed Hewlett's wig, and tousled his mousy brown hair. Hewlett found the courage to let his hands roam over Anna's soft curves. Eventually, one had made it to her thigh.

"Since I unburdened myself so selfishly….I think it's only right that I make amends for it." His hand traveled up the inner portion of her thigh, becoming warmer by the inch. "Do you want this, Anna?"

Anna's breath had become heavy, and her eyes struggled to keep open. "Yes, Edmund, I do. I want to be yours."

"Then you shall."

Hewlett slipped his fingers up and parted her lips, gently massaging the area. Anna's eyes closed and she leaned back. Hewlett's long, slender fingers diligently worked on her, making her wet and slick. He admired her as he did so. He breasts heaving and face flushed with pleasure. The longer he worked, the more she came apart, until her legs were spread wide underneath the blanket.

Slipping beneath the covers, Hewlett kissed Anna's navel, leaving a trail of kisses until he caught up where his fingers left off. He could feel Anna writhe with pleasure as his tongue brushed across her. It took all he could to keep her legs spread, as she gasped and fought to squeeze his head between her thighs. Hewlett stopped short as he felt her back arching.

"Don't stop, Edmund!" Anna gasped, fully flushed.

"I wouldn't leave you like this, dear Anna."

Hewlett threw back the blanket, exposing Anna's quivering form to the cold air. She gasped with arousal as his hands worked on her once more; this time more quickly. Anna squirmed as each stroke brought pleasure and heat to every corner of her body. Her legs were as wide as she could get them, encouraging Hewlett to take in all of her.

Hewlett could see Anna's back begin to arch, and her legs straighten out.

"Don't stop, Edmund! Oh god-"

Hewlett kissed her roughly, in time to capture her climax. She moaned his name loudly, and he could feel it reverberate in his teeth.

Anna slumped her head onto Hewlett's shoulder to catch her breath. "You look ravishing, Anna" Hewlett smiled. Anna laughed light heartedly. "You as well. I'm open to more accidents if I get rewarded like this"

Hewlett kissed Anna's forehead.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too"

"Let's get some rest. Bring the blanket back up and we'll start fresh in the morning" Anna said, pulling her body close to Hewlett. Hewlett complied, but found he got very little sleep that night. He was too busy thinking of all the possibilities now that the beautiful Anna called herself "his".


End file.
